Favor Of Love
by Kohana Nightwish
Summary: something happens that makes Kiaba ask a special someone for a favor who is it? And what could that favor be. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok don't get mad if I get something wrong I've never written a Yu-Gi-Oh fic before.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I wish I did**

**Ok here we go.**

Favor of love

By. Kohana Nightwish

Something didn't feel right as I left to go Christmas Shopping for my little brother Mokuba. Yes I know the great CEO of Kiabacorp going to a mall to go shopping for his little brother. But the only reason I was doing this was 'cause I couldn't find the book he wanted on the internet.

I entered Borders Bookstore, thankfully no one recognized me in my ragged leather coat and scarf, and headed for the mythology section. How Mokuba got into ancient Greek and ancient Egyptian is beyond me. But to make my brother happy I would give him anything.

I found the book I was looking for _"Ancient Rituals of the Ancients" _ oxymoron title if you ask me but Mokuba wanted it.

I got back in the car that was waiting for me and went back to the mansion.

When I got home the staff was distraught. "What's going on here?" I yelled. The household stood still no one dare move no one dare speak. I walked into my office and placed Mokubas' present in the closet on the top shelf.

"Master Kiaba I must speak with you." One of the many maids said timidly standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" I asked I already knew this wasn't going to be good I could just feel it in my bones.

" A man named Pegasus showed up here with armed men and . . . . . kidnapped Mokuba."

The world went red. The anger surged through me with unexplainable force. Before I knew it I had Pegasus on video link. "Where's Mokuba? Why did you take him? What do you want?" The questions kept flying.

_I hope Mokuba's alright in the clutches of that worthless man_, Seto thought.

"Settle down Kiaba buy he's perfectly fine here with me." Pegasus replied with a casual shrug.

" I was afraid you would say that." Seto murmured. " What do you want so I can Get Mokuba back."

"Oh its really simple Kiaba boy. You see all you have to do is find one girl. And then you get to know her. Maybe take her on a few . . . . dates. Then all you have to do is.."

************

He couldn't believe this that worthless excuse for a man he. . . How could he even think that that he , Seto Kiaba CEO of KiabaCorp would even go through with this.

Well duh he had his little brother that's how he knew he could get away with this.

I stepped out of the car and headed up the crocked stairs to the apartment the lied at the lower end of town. If it wasn't for this rocky 'friendship' of ours I wouldn't be here. But better this one than one I don't know.

I passed by the front desk. I could tell the lady was surprised to see me in such a rundown place but for once I ignored her and went up the stairs to the fifth floor.

The door was green with the number 546. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door of the Wheeler residence.

**Well there is chapter one of who knows how many please review and be kind I'm new**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's Chapter 2 yeah go me go me.**

**Thank you to all the of the reviewers you keep me going as does my imagination but its mostly you guys thank you so much for your support.**

**Ok lets find out more.**

Favor of Love

Chapter 2

By Kohnana Nightwish

I sat at the table with Joey. He was devouring the food I made. Oh well that's what older brothers are for now aren't they.

I on the other hand played with my food. Something bad was going to happen I just know it. Usually when my instincts kick in I'm right but right now I would pay for them to be wrong.

A knock sounded at the front door to Joey and mine apartment.

"I'll get it." Joey said and stood briskly walking to the door. It didn't take long to find out who it was for Joey just felt like screaming it. "KIABA!"

My head popped up what was Kiaba doing here at this hour, ok it was only six o' clock, but still he wouldn't be here when Joey was. I got up from the table and went to the front door. Joey was fuming while Kiaba looked well lost in thought.

"What are you doing here Kiaba?" I asked. Finally he seemed to snap out of the daze that had such a strong hold on him.

"I must speak with you," He replied sternly. His gaze moved to my brother. "Without this mutt around."

I nodded and grabbed my jacket of the coat rack. My brother just looked on in shock.

We walked down to the local park. It was lit by thousands of Christmas lights. For it being winter time the sun had set early leaving only the lights that were strung about the park to light the way of the evening walkers. It would have been romantic if it wasn't for the worried look that seemed to be carved on to Kiaba's face. "What is bothering you so much Seto? You would have never come to my apartment with Joey there if it wasn't important." I asked.

Kiaba slowly let out a sigh and sat on a bench near the now frozen lake. The snow slowly began to fall sprinkling him with the white powder. "Maximillium Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba today. He's holding him hostage." Kiaba stared at his feet. I couldn't help it I sat down next to him and placed my arm around his waist and gave him a one armed hug.

"That still doesn't answer why you came to my house. " Kiaba looked at me with pour sorrow in his eyes. Like he was about to do something he was going to regret.

"Serenity you know how we are friends." I nodded it was true we had been friends ever since the Battle City Tournaments. Though it was a rocky friendship it was a friendship that both of us cherished. But it still had its difficulties like our stubbornness and having to hide from the gang especially Joey. Kiaba continued with little hesitation. "Remember how at the end of the tournaments for battle city you said if I ever had a favor to ask you of you would fulfill it." I nodded both of us remember that day.

_Flashback _

_The now jet that was once a blimp landed in the same spot that it took off at. Everyone slowly started to leave. Ishizu and Marik were talking about something but you could tell that they were just happy to be back to normal. Joey and Mia were talking as well but mostly it was Joey fretting over Mia since she had just awoken not to long ago from being in the Shadow Realm. The other crowded around them asking Mia if she was alright._

_I stood with Seto at the entrance to the jet. "Thank you for all you done for me and my friends." I told him bowing slightly. _

_He showed a minute of shock and then replied to me. "You are welcome."_

_I had to find some way to make it up to him. He helped me and the others out especially during the virtual world with Noa and the old board of directors. Also how last night he stayed up and talked to me about this and that we became friends. "Kiaba." He turned his head to show that he acknowledged me speaking. "If you ever need a favor done just let me know." I said and scurried off to catch up with the gang._

_End of Flashback_

He continued with a sour tone. "Well now I must ask that you fulfill that favor you promised me."

"Of course Seto whatever it is I will do it."

"Well Pegasus will only give me Mokuba back if-" He paused leaving me wondering what it is he must do. "If I well if I got married."

I looked at him in amazement . He had to get married. But that still didn't answer why he was here. "So what do you need me for."

Kiaba sighed. "Serenity you are my only friend and the only person besides Mokuba that I can tolerate. So Serenity I know this is awkward but . . . . will you marry me?"

I looked at him in pure. . . ok I looked at him like he was insane. "Seto I don't know what to tell you."

Kiaba got down on his knees in front of me. "Please Serenity I would never beg if there was another way but there's not. When this is over you and me can get divorced or an annulment but please help me. Mokuba's the only family I have left. I can't bare it if anything happened to him. Please help me."

I sighed I will hate telling Joey this. "Alright Seto I'll marry you. But remember its for Mokuba."

**Whoot I did it new chapter in only two days maybe I don't know. **

**Well Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Chapter 3 the last two were P. but now its just normal third person. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers you guys keep me going .**

**Here we go.**

Favor Of Love

Chapter 3

By Kohana Nightwish

Telling Joey had been the hardest thing Serenity had ever done and probably will ever do. He brother yelled and begged her to take back what she said and not marry Kiaba. But she knew she could not for the sight of Kiaba begging her to help him save his brother never left her mind.

It had been a week since the night at the park. It was now Sunday and in 2 hours Serenity would no longer be a Wheeler.

Serenity sighed as she look at herself in the full length mirror on her closet door. She wore a white sundress with pink and red roses embroidered on it.

Serenity glanced at the clock 3:00 pm soon Kiaba will get off work and head to the Domino City seventh day Adventist Cathedral. There they would get married in a small ceremony and hopefully get Mokuba back. Then if they really couldn't stand each other they would get divorced.

Heading out the door Serenity passed by Joey in the living room . "Wait." He said. Some how Serenity found a spot on the floor. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked .

She nodded not wanting to let her voice tell how desperately she just wanted to run and hide. But for some unknown reason she couldn't fathom letting Kiaba down and not trying to help him get Mokuba back.

Just then her brother did the most unexpected move. He hugged her and whispered to her. "I'm proud of you. You are finally making your own decisions." That was just to much for the shy auburn hair beauty. She cried in her brothers arms. For the love she'll never find. The freedom she was losing. And the worst of all that she truly cared for the cold hearted CEO and knew that no matter what anyone will say in the distant future she would let no harm come to the only man willing to see who she truly was.

Smiling with forced happiness Serenity took the long walk to the cathedral.

************

Kiaba stared out his office window at KiabaCorp. All in all it was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning making the snow glitter like diamonds. Right about now Mokuba would be bugging him to go out and have a snowball fight with him.

Instead it was silent. And this silence was driving Seto insane.

Kiaba glanced at the clock 4:30 pm it was time to go.

Kiaba got up and headed towards the elevator without telling the secretary where he was going. When he reached the bottom Ronald his chauffeur was waiting. "" he said opening the door.

Kiaba sat down and directed Ronald to the Cathedral. It was a thirty minute drive and with every passing moment Kiaba got more and more nervous. Why would he ask this girl to marry him. He remembered she was the only with enough strength to take his bad moods in stride. And she was the only woman who could possibly stand him.

They got to the cathedral by 5:00 pm Serenity stood at the entrance waiting for them. Kiaba sighed he was going to kill Pegasus when he got Mokuba back.

Stepping out o f the car he slowly walked up the gorgeous woman who would soon be his wife. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yes let us remember that this is for Mokuba." She replied quietly. Kiaba nodded and together they walked through the large wooden doors of the Domino Cathedral. It was beautiful. 14 Karat gold leafs covered the hand crafted borders. The mosaics that covered the floor were all of religious scenes from the bible. And the pews made the shape of a cross.

Kiaba and Serenity walked up to the alter where the preacher and his wife waited. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here to today. . . ." The preacher started.

Serenity felt the pain rising in her chest. How could this have happened to her. But she knew the answer she was the only friend of the powerful CEO. Serenity stole a glance at Kiaba his face was as hard as stone. But still in his eyes she could still see the pain of him losing his brother and his bachelorhood.

The "I Do's" were said but there was no kiss the bride or round of applause as Serenity had dreamed of so many times. No there was only silence. It was grave and uncomfortable.

After signing the marriage document Kiaba led his new wife out to the waiting limo and told Ronald to head home.

Serenity looked out the window as they approached the Kiaba mansion. Her first time in the mansion and her first time as a wife.

**Ok that's done. If you want to get a picture of what the Cathedral** looked like **look up the Flaggler Cathedral in St. Augustine been there seen it it's pretty. Well please review till next time bye bye. Oh and one more thing in starting a new mini fic but I don't know when it will be up please look for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok chapter 4 it now up and chapter 5 is in contemplation.**

**Ok now for the important stuff. Don't ever drink away you sorrows you may just get more.**

**Here we go.**

Favor of Love

Chapter 4

By Kohana Nightwish

Serenity stood in awe of the mansion before her. She has never seen the Kiaba mansion before. It was huge! Serenity sighed and entered the house through the mahogany doors.

"Your things should be arriving soon." Kiaba said walking up behind her. "I will show you to your room."

Serenity nodded and followed Kiaba up the stairs. Her hands shook with nervousness. _Why am I nervous? He wont hurt me he never has. We're friends, that's right we're friends and I'm just doing him a favor. _ She was lost in thought. So when Kiaba stopped, she ran right into him. "Sorry." She whispered.

Kiaba sighed and opened the door. To him it was a room. To Serenity well she thought he was insane. The marble floors shimmered in the evening light. The four poster bed was surrounded by curtains of ivory silk. There was a vanity to match the wardrobe . It was beautiful.

"Dinner will be served at eight. There's a map of the house on the nightstand." With those words her new husband and friend left.

_I liked it better when we were only friends. Sure you were still harsh but at least for a few moments you were in my reach, _Serenity thought sitting down on the bed. Looking over at the clock she saw that she had a hour till dinner. Guessing that her stuff would arrive during dinner, She decided to explore this mammoth of a room.

In the room she found more beautiful things like silver handled mirror, a vase of roses and sweet peas, and a balcony that looked lout in to the beautiful gardens that had a thin blanket of snow. Not to mention a granite bathroom bigger than her whole apartment and a bathtub that could fit the whole gang easily.

Before she knew it, it was time for dinner. Grabbing the map she headed for the door. Only to find Kiaba waiting for her on the other side. "I thought you would like a guide this time." He said .

"Yes thank you." Serenity replied shyly. _Why am I so nervous around him all of the sudden. _They walked down a hall full of pictures of Mokuba, Kiaba, and other stuff.

The dinner was a five course meal. Afterwards Serenity went to her room to unpack the boxes that arrived during the meal.

What was the amazing CEO doing? Well he was in his study with a bottle of whiskey drinking to the horrific events of the day. Soon the bottle was half empty and the never-a-drinker was now drunk.

He headed in the direction of his room it wasn't long before he reached the door that he thought was his bedroom. Slowly he opened the door and stumbled in. Stripping him self of all but his boxers he crawled into bed nest to an auburn hair beauty. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead he snuggled close and went to sleep.

**Sorry it took so long family vacations and friends.**

**Well tell me what you think. **

**Note: for those who are absolutely infuriated that I spell Seto's name wrong well I'll fix later.**


End file.
